Hi Will Wait, Will! Gives you Hell!
by Vintage Sketch
Summary: Well the title makes sence when you have read the story. So what is the best thing to do? Come and read it! : Smile:
1. Chapter 1: My Plan!

I had inspiration listening to a certain song!

Now let's start shall we!

Disclaimer: I do not own this sadly enough.

I do French…

_Mind to mind speaking_

Out loud

Thoughts

**My evil comments on this**

**Song**

I sent this for a friend to read and as I reread it I saw that something's weren't there. I mean they were there in my head but not in this actual thing. It is sort of like the Narnia thing. When they go in and then come back out no time has passed in there own world. When they leave the story time in there stops. If you don't understand send me a message and I will try to explain it to you. I will have more chance confusing you even more though.

* * *

_We will not, NOT knock on Halt and Pauline's door and ask if Halt's in. From there I will certainly not start singing the song "Gives You Hell" by the All American Rejects_.

* * *

A certain girl whose name we will just pretend is Vintage sketch and her just as insane best friend Vanity storm were sitting in a peaceful *cough, cough, nudge, nudge, wink, wink, fart, fart* (nothing could ever be peaceful with them in it!) forest plotting evil.

_We need something fun, _said Vintage, evilly.

_Something unique. _Answered Vanity

_Something that will mark us as us! _**(This one is me!)**

_Well we have our powers don't we?_

_Nuh duh! _**(:)****)**

_Well then let's go and annoy a person out of a book._

To any outsider they would look like two sweet girls enjoying each others company in silence. Little did they know……….

**(You all probably hate that line by now! ****If you don't then you will by the end of this fanfic! ****)**

ONE WEEK LATER

They had decided to go and annoy Araluen. They magically popped into the book. And found a quiet forest without any ranger cabins to overhear their plans.

_I have no more ideas! Not even a speck! Wait a mo'. Isn't this what got us kicked out of the last town we were in?_

_Yes! I hope to do all the fiefs in Araluen and then move onto Skandia and Hibernia and then um… the rest of the world!_

_Where will we live then?_

_I don't know… wait I do! The stars!_

There was a slight pause as both girls seemed to contemplate living in the stars.

_I have an idea_, answered vintage as she then proceeded to whisper it into Vanity's ear. No she did not use her mind 'cause that just would ruin the whole feeling of this.

THE NEXT DAY

A knock on her door alerted Lady Pauline to the fact tat someone wanted to see her.

She opened the door to find the two young girls who had recently come into this town and had yet to decide what they were going to do.

"Hello girls what do you want?"

"The baron told us to tell you that he needs you in his office now. Also is Halt in?" Vanity said as she was the best speaker out of the two of them.

"Yes he is. I will just go and call him." With that Pauline disappeared inside. When she came out she was followed by an already annoyed Halt.

The thing with telling Pauline that she was needed was that Halt was needed as well.

"The baron asked for you. He is in his office." This time Vintage spoke.

Halt rolled his eyes and reached inside for something. The he closed the door and went past them to the baron's office.

_Do you know the lyrics?_

_Nope. I was sorta hoping to make them up as I go. _Vanity rolled her eyes at her best friends comment.

They started to evilly stalk Halt. Once the time was right and once they felt ready they began.

_Un_

_Deux_

_Tois_

_Go!_

* * *

**I will leave it here for you :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Put into action

Vanity began the first line. They had agreed to do two lines each. The both had great voices with anything they sang together!

**I wake up every evening**

Halt jumped a little, ignored it and kept on moving.

**with a big smile on my face**

_Ha he never smiles!_

_Your turn, Vint. _Said vanity as she finished singing

_Dam. I was having way too much fun._

Vintage started singing with the lovely voice of hers!

**And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working**

Vanity:

**At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes**

Halt turned around the glare at them. "Will you two stop?"

"What it's not a crime to sing is it? I never heard the rule had changed." Replied a very dead Vintage.

Halt gave them one more death glare and continued walking.

Then they started the chorus together in harmony. It sounded like angels, apart from the lyrics. They had purposely chosen this song for Halt.

**When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**

_I like giving Halt hell. It is so funny! _Once again this was said by the idiotic Vintage.

_Just hope that we don't die from it!_

_We won't die! Like come on! He can't be that mean, can he?_

_I would not bet on it._

Halt turned around and gave them another one of those death glares which he was so famous for.

_Wow! We are like doing really good! That is like the second one we have gotten today! Cool!_

Vanity laughed.

_Your turn. _Said laughed evilly together_._

Vintage:

**Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car**

_He don't even know what a car is!_

_I don't care! It is so funny!_

_You should stop being so mean._

_But it is my hobby. And a fun one at that!_

_Quoi qu'il en soit de retour à tourmenter __Halt?_

_Je suis d'accord._

Vanity:

**Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love**

_Love?_

_Hey I am only following the lyrics._

_Ok._

_Allons-nous continuer?_

_Nous allons._ Said vintage

* * *

**Yay another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ican'tremberwhatitisabout!

**Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?  
**

'_Course he don't. _

_Shut it. Your go._

_Ok._

**Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying**

_One mo' you don't lie and I don't think you miss him. You seem to get all of the bad bits._

_I know._

_Ha, ha._

_Why do I have to keep on repeating myself. SHUT YOUR GOB! _

_Ok._

_They joined together again for the full chorus._

**When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a lass that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell**

Vintage:

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
**

Vanity:

**Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying  
**

Together:

**When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a lass that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**

Vintage:

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me

Vanity:

**You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me**

Vintage:

**And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes**

Vanity:**  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well**


	4. Chapter 4: Really short! Sorry!

Together:****

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a lass that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

"finally! I was starting to think that it went on forever!" exclaimed Halt.

They turned the last corner and left Halt to go into the office.

TOWARDS THE ENDS OF THE MEETING

"We still have to figure out what to do with the two new girls." The baron continued when no one responded and Halt gave him one of the usual death stares. "I have been thinking about it and I thought that they might be good as rangers. I don't know what the criteria is for a ranger apprentice but they might turn out to be alright."

"then they can be will's apprentice then." Said Halt under his breath.

"what? Why? I am lost." Answered the baron.

"they were purposely annoying me just then. They kept on singing something to do with "I hope it gives you hell""

The baron and Halt's wife just stated at him.

"don't worry. We will have to test them although."

"how are we going to do that?"

" I will think of something."

THE NEXT WEEK

_The baron wants us! _Vintage said to her best friend.

_That's nice. I will be there sometime._

_No he needs us now! It is about our future here._

_Ohh I am comeing!  
_

TWO MINUUITES LATER

"I have decided what craft the two if you are going to study." Started the baron.

There was a slight pause as the baron added to the suspense.

"you will be going to study as an apprentice ranger under the ranger Will." He smiled at the girls shocked expressions. "I would suggest that you go and collect you things and do what ever you

The girls jumped to there feet and bowed.

_I must admit I for one did not expect that. _Said Vanity. Vintage just said nothing. Then Vintage jumped.

_We are gonna go live with will, and go on the adventures with him and elp him and the best thing yet, something I have always wanted to do!_

oh no. what?

_See how long it takes us to annoy him!_

we are so dead!

_Yep! _Vanity rolled her eyes.

_Come on lets go and get the things we need. We will need some clothes. Dresses and the like._

_Off to the local seamstress?_

_Off to the local seamstress it is then._

_Yay!_

And they popped back into their own world. 


	5. Yet another chapter Stella beta readthis

'Hello girls,' Will said. 'Now you are both the first female Rangers ever so I hope you will do us proud. First off I want you to scrub the floors,' he finished off and sat on a large comfy, arm chair and started to read reports.

'Were too young to think!' Vintage cried and began to scrub the floors.

'How cool?' asked Vanity and started to scrub the floors as well.

'And this is the floor that Will scrubbed. Vintage said next.

Soon though, as you most likely guessed, the two twins grew tired of the scrubbing the floors and sat back up. The floor was spotless and had no scuff marks on it.

Will looked at the floor and nodded his approval. 'Good enough,' he said. 'Next I want you to fill up the water drum outside,' he continued saying and placed the report he was reading in the fire and opened another one. He had told them the next job without looking up and both girls pulled a face at him. Without looking to see if he had noticed their inappropriate behaviour they both ran outside screaming the number thirty - one.

'What do you mean thirty - one?' he asked. The two girls jumped as they realised that he was outside with them.

'Thirty one,' Vanity repeated and ran off to fill her bucket.

'It's got a hole!' screamed Vintage and turned back to face Will, smiling sweetly.

'What do you mean thirty - one?' he repeated his question.

'I mean thirty - one. Is there any question you can get out of that?' she said back sweetly. A brief flicker of annoyance went across Will's face before disappearing again. _I have to be nice to my new apprentices. I am not allowed to kill her on the first day. If she fails the first test then I will kill her. Halt, I hope you are ok with me becoming a killer but I don't think that I am going to survive this, _he thought.

'Don't kill me!' Vintage screamed and ran off to join her twin.

A light went on above his head and Will went back in the house to plan revenge.

'We are sooooo dead,' Vanity told her sister, Vintage when she arrived.

'You were watching that?' asked Vintage.

'I had something better to do?' asked Vanity and Vintage nodded in agreement.

'How are we going to annoy Will? He has been annoying Halt all his life and he knows the basic tricks of the trade which got us kicked out of the other towns. He is also a Ranger, so he knows that all that stuff about black magic is fake. Remember, books 5 & 6,' Vintage said.

'I remember,' Vanity replied back and for the next five minutes both girls sat down and thought about what they could do.

(1 minute later)

'What about….' Vanity said.

'About what?' Vintage said back.

'Don't worry, it wont work anyway,' Vanity replied and both girls sat down again from where they had jumped up and resumed thinking.

(2 minutes later)

'What about….' Vintage said.

'About what?' Vanity said back.

'Don't worry, it wont work anyway,' Vintage replied and both girls sat down again from where they had jumped up and resumed thinking.

(3 minutes later)

'What about….' Vanity said.

'About what?' Vintage said back.

'Don't worry, it wont work anyway,' Vanity replied and both girls sat down again from where they had jumped up and resumed thinking.

(4 minutes later)

'What about….' Vintage said.

'About what?' Vanity said back.

'Don't worry, it wont work anyway,' Vintage replied and both girls sat down again from where they had jumped up and resumed thinking.

(5 minutes later)

'I know!' Vintage screamed.

'I'm glad you do, I don't,' said Vanity.

'That's ok. What about Gil?' Vintage said.

'What about him?' Vanity asked back.

'We can get inspiration from him. We can send a letter to him and ask him for ideas!' she said and both girls ran the whole of the trips for the bucket of water.

'Are we done yet?' they both asked at the same time, tired.

'That should have taken you another half hour!' Will said amazed. _What have I gotten myself into? _He thought.

'Well it didn't. Listen. We want to send a letter somewhere. We promise that we won't be long or anything. We are just going to spend the half hour writing the letter and then sending it,' Vanity said.

'Works with me. Just as long as you both are back here by half an hour,' he said.

'One question,' said Vintage.

'Yes?' said Will, looking at the sky for the time.

'Where are our rooms?' Vanity asked.

'Down the hall. Normally we only have one apprentice at once so you are both going to have to bunk down together. Door with the large dent going through it,' he said, threw another report into the fire and opened another one of the reports.

'Door with the large dent in it, wonderful,' muttered Vintage.

'Oh well. We need to write that letter!' said Vanity and opened the door.

Will looked up at the two screams from the girls.

And he had gotten his revenge.


End file.
